Lo nuestro no puede ser ÉPOCA MERODEADORES!
by Varg22
Summary: Hermione está sintiendo cosas extrañas por su profesor de DCAO. Por otro lado, draco ha descubierto su poder, todos tienen uno, pero el de él , cambiará la história de muchas personas, extrañamente para bien.RLxHG
1. 1º El comienzo

**Hola!!!!  
he traído otro ff más a esta página xDDDD**

**Espero que les guste y que porfavor me lo demestruen dejándome reviews si?**

**debo advertirles que soy una dependiente-química de ellos, xD**

**porfa, en serio, de sus reviews depende mi felicidad n.n**

* * *

Lo nuestro no puede ser (HER/REM )

Pues que así sea…, serán los tres participantes más jóvenes que ha tenido la orden.. pero son necesarios, así como les servirá de preparación. Inician su séptimo año y la votación ha sido entregada, Hermione Granger, Ronald Weasly y Harry Potter sean bienvenidos a nuestra comunidad.

Los aplausos y las bienvenidas llenaron el ambiente, el trío estaba muy emocionado, era lo que más deseaban, todos iniciaban su séptimo año y formaban parte de la importantísima orden del fénix.

Tanto Ronald como Harry tenían decidido dar éxtasis para la carrera de auroría pero hermione aún estaba en la duda entre sanadora y aurora… sin embargo aún tenía tiempo.

Bien jóvenes, es el momento de que se marchen a dejar sus pertenencias a su torre, mañana será la noche de bienvenida como bien saben y deben estar descansados luego del largo viaje.- dijo dumbledore

Como diga director – dijeron los chicos

Así se marcharon hacia sus torres emocionadísimos y pensando en lo que se les venía encima

Chicos, se dan cuenta de que no tendremos tiempo para nada?, nosotros – dijo señalando a hermione – somos prefectos, ella premio anual además…

Aún no está confirmado ron , pero me muero de deseos…

Amiga por merlín.. no me digas que lo dudas…. – comentó el moreno

Bueno nunca se sabe no, además estoy segura que no soy lo suficientemente buena.. he fallado en muchas cosas.. no sé

Hermione por favor no te pongas nerviosa antes de tiempo…

Tienes razón ron

Bien.. continuando con la idea.. tu harry como capitán del equipo de quidditch tampoco tendrás tiempo y con tus clases extras.. lo olvidaba.. y añadimos a esto la orden…

Sí pero es lo que queríamos no?

Si.. dijo orgullosa la castaña

Bien chicos.. aquí los dejo – aseguró su amiga yéndose hacia los cuartos de chicas

Bien a dormir.

A la noche siguiente…

Silencio por favor- pidió la profesora McGonagall

Bienvenidos a todos queridos alumnos, a los nuevos y a los antiguos… primero que nada debo darles un aviso que sé de buena fuente les encantará…, como bien sabemos.. la ley creada por el nuevo ministro de magia sobre las relaciones entre magos y seres con falencias accidentales ha sido aceptada, por lo que tenemos el agrado de presentar como nuestro nuevo profesor de DCAO al profesor Remus Lupin!

QUE????? – se escuchó de la mesa slytheriana mientras los aplausos los dejaron muy por debajo

No lo puedo creer!!!! Gritaron el trío

Remus!!!!!! – hermione no se podía controlar de la felicidad

REMUS!!!! – gritaba harry

Y un desesperado ronald con ojos enjugados- últimamente había hecho una gran amistad con él.

Luego de los aplausos y de un último susurro por parte de hermione la bienvenida acabó dando paso a un rejuvenecido profesor lupin, luego del decreto su vida había cambiado mucho, se veía como un muchacho de 25 y eso que rondaba los 40, bueno.. de hecho era una de las ventajas de las que presumía remus.. la mordida de hombre lobo alarga tu vida por lo que retrasa el envejecimiento.

Al entrar no pudo evitar reflejar su favoritismo al ver al trío de chicos corear su nombre por sobre las demás voces y encontrar la mirada con la de su alumna preferida

La castaña devolvió la mirada con timidez…, ella a pesar de sus 17 años había comenzado a notar que algo extraño le pasaba con su nuevo profesor de DCAO, y tenía mas que claro , o eso pensaba ella, que para remus era una niña…., y es que lo era! Era muchos años menor.. a pesar de lo que representaba el licántropo. La conexión finalizó cuando el apartó su vista y estrechó su mano con dumbledore.

Ahora jóvenes presenciaremos la selección

Ésta se llevó a cabo sin problema alguno y la cena llena de miradas furtivas entre los amantes que no se veían hace mucho, la sección de séptimos y sextos no paraba de enviarse mensajitos y todo lo que conlleva el enamoramiento

Pues cuando el amor está presente no hay nada que tenga el poder de destruírle, ni las distancias , ni mentiras , ni edad , es lo que forma parte de nuestros sueños, lo que nos dice que nada es imposible y que luchemos por él, que es lo único que nos da fuerzas

Para ser sinceros todas las chicas comentaban lo bien que se veía su nuevo profesor y lo atractivo que estaba

Herm te pasa algo? – preguntó ron mientras tomaba aire para seguir comiendo

No – dijo ella respondiendo con un monosílabo

¿Segura? – preguntaron ahora ambos amigos

Sí

Ellos se miraron sin entender que sucedía, y siguieron en lo suyo, sin darse cuenta que su mejor amiga no dejaba de mirar ni pensar en el nuevo profesor y éste correspondía de vez en cuando con una sonrisa sólo para ella.

Definitivo, no podía tener tanta suerte y tanta mala suerte al mismo tiempo…, su primera clase era DCAO y era con remus obviamente…, a su vez compartir clase con los slytherin, sin embargo no era nada comparado ha estar 90 minutos con su profesor preferido.

- Hermione, Por merlin!, la clase comienza en 10 minutos y aún no te cambias?  
- Pero…¡que? En diez minutos?  
- ¿ me lo dirás?  
- Decirte que comentaba la chica cogiendo su ropa apresuradamente para vestirse  
- Pues quien es  
- ¡quien que?- la chica acababa de internarse en el baño para cambiarse, por lo que su amiga no se enteró de sus nervios  
- Hermione Jane Granger, conmigo eso no funciona así que será mejor que me lo digas antes de que deba recurrir a mis métodos poco ortodoxos – propuso la pelirroja con una sonrisa descarada en sus labios  
- No sé de que me hablas ginevra y vámonos al aula antes de que re.. el profesor nos regañe y baje puntos  
- Hum… , lo sabré de todas formas – dijo la colorina dando el tema por zanjado, mientras corrían y subían escaleras

Ginny esquivó a remus y pasó por delante de él a tiempo , pero la castaña iba intentando tomar su cabello en una coleta y no vio al profesor ante sí tropezándose con él.

- Hermione! – exclamó el de atractivos ojos dorados al sentir un peso sobre sí  
- Oh profesor, lo siento… esto.. es que veníamos.. y. yo .. mi cabello y usted…  
- El sonrió : - no te preocupes.. ven …, y le extendió su mano para ayudarle a levantarse…, sus manos eran grandes y fuertes.. ¡pero que estoy pensando? la chica no pudo evitar sentir un estremecimiento sin embargo estaba casi segura de que no había sido la única. Pero prefirió no pensar en eso…  
- Gra….gracias señor  
- Oh vamos desde cuando me tratas así?

Ambos no se habían percatado de que estaban ante la puerta del aula y estaban siendo muy observados….

- Pues…, usted es mi profesor ahora…  
- Sí , tienes razón .. vamos.. entremos al aula…  
- La chica solo asintió

Dentro del aula las cosas se dieron como de costumbre, claro que todos miraban lo atractivo que estaba su profesor y de cómo estaría en "sus días"

- Pero hermione! Tu eres ciega o que?  
- Parvati es nuestro profesor..  
- Sí pero mira que cuerpazo… ya quisiera tenerlo cerquita mío o caerme sobre él como tú – soltó con una risotada  
- Parvati estás loca  
- ¡loca?, loca estás tú que no aprovechaste y le diste un beso!  
- Hey! Controla tus hormonas amiga – dijo estallando en cólera  
- Jo! Pero no nos alteremos!.. ¿Qué acaso estás celosa?  
- ¡celosa yo, y de qué podría estarlo?

A esas alturas el eco de sus voces retumbaba en todo el aula…

- Es suficiente, me retiro. – la chica tomó sus cosas y se fué, en realidad no entiendo que me pasa… osea.. no me puede gustar remus – pensaba la chica mientras paseaba por el lago – de hecho, lo conozco desde los 13 años.. vamos.. esto no puede estarme pasando.. además el tiene .. cuanto.. 23 años mas que yo? Sí.. pero está bastante bien no? espera quien eres tú? soy tu conciencia oh.. bueno.. pues no te entrometas… como quieras…, pero que está bueno… hey! No ayudas en nada… ¬¬ , como sea… el es como el padre de harry y para él no soy mas que una niña.. así que debo sacar esto de mi mente….realmente creo que estrés me está volviendo loca…  
- Oyó pasos… , harry y ron venían…, no era posible.. su primera clase había sido un desastre…  
- Herm¡que pasó allá?  
- Nada…  
- ¡cómo que nada? – qué fue ese escándalo con parvati?  
- Nada…, sólo.. tuvimos . un.. desacuerdo…  
- Oh.. vaya… recuerdame no tener desacuerdos contigo- bromeó el pelirrojo  
- La chica rió de buena gana y se fue a terminar las clases… a la hora de almuerzo.. no pudo evitar sentir que alguien la observaba.. buscó esperanzada en la mesa de profesores.., pero nada…, luego fue posando su mirada en variados sectores hasta que instintivamente giró su cabeza hacia la mesa de slytherin… Malfoy la estaba traspasando con la mirada.

* * *

**Bueno mis queridas/os lectores, **

**espero ansiosa a leer algún review de ustedes, como siempre digo, no importa que sea una carita feliz o una triste si no les gustó... pero porfa, dejen sus opiniones sí?**

**que aunque les parezca exagerado, de verdad, de ello depende mi felicidad...**

**cuídense mucho!!!!!!**

**un beso con todo el corazón!!!**


	2. 2º El descubrimiento del libro

**Hola!!!!**

**En realidad podría dar un millón de motivos por los que no pude publicar antes, pero resumiendo para hacerlos mas fácil : Falta de tiempo.  
Dirán : claro.. y en un mes no pudiste publicar?  
Pues en realidad, sí.. u.u en este momento estoy escribiendo un millón de cosas.. xD además de que llevo las clases y el preu... además.. a veces duermo algo e intento comer.. xD  
así que disculpen e intentaré que no vuelva a ocurrir que transcurra tanto tiempo entre publicación y publicación n.n **

disculpen nuevamente y que tengan un maravilloso día, tarde o noche n.n

* * *

La noche llegaba y era la hora de la ronda…, lamentablemente por culpa de un maldito sorteo que se le ocurrió hacer a dumbledore no le quedó otra opción que hacer las rondas con malfoy… 

Vamos no me interesa nada de lo que puedas querer malfoy

Es que no se trata de lo que pueda querer sangre sucia, tienes que aprender a respetar a tus superiores

Ja! Tu? Superior? Porfavor.. dime donde está la cámara escondida…

No seas irrespetuosa granger .. te podrías arrepentir

Oh sí.. tu padre mortífago y sus amigos me harán daño no?

Draco la empujó contra un muro haciéndo que se golpease fuertemente y dejándola con un fuerte dolor en la cabeza

¡que piensas que eres idiota?

Que pienso que soy? Soy lo máximo … y ya verás como me encargaré de hacerte pagar..,

Luego el rubio se alejó dejando a la castaña muy lastimada en el suelo…, lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas siendo testigos de cómo el tiempo avanzaba y ella no era capáz de reaccionar…, nunca la habían golpeado…., estaba asustada…, unos pasos se acercaban se paró como pudo.. pero no veía nada..

Unos brazos fuertes la tomaron de las manos

Hermione!!! Hermione¡que sucede?

Suéltame maldito!!!!

Hermione soy yo!! Soy ron…

No me mientas…!!!

Hermione.. dijo haciéndola palpar su rostro…

Mal…oh.. lo siento ron.. es que.. estoy un poco .. tensa…

No te preocupes, eso lo puedo notar.. pero dime quien te hizo esto?

Nadie ron.. fue solo que me asusté…

Sí.. te asustaste.. – comentó incrédulamente el pelirrojo mientras le abrazaba – hermione ya estás bien? – preguntó al cabo de muchas lágrimas y extensos minutos…

Sí, gracias… - dijo mientras se daba cuenta de lo cerca que estaba de su amigo…

Que bien… esto.. hermione.. quería aprovechar para decirte algo … algo que hace tiempo quiero contarte y no he podido…esto..

Ay no … por favor no – pensó la castaña- tengo que pensar un modo de salir de aquí – ron.. esto.. disculpa pero no crees que lo podríamos dejar para otra ocasión? Es que aún estoy un tanto nerviosa…

Pero .. es que… - bueno .. has esperado un año.. podrás esperar unas semanas no? Además ella está mal.. si.. está bien – está bien herm.. no te preocupes…

Ok, gracias… oye.. te importaría si voy a la biblioteca?

No, vamos que yo te acompaño…

Ron.. es que pienso quedarme un bueno rato…

Pero.. ronald.. recuerda lo que te dijo harry , no le robes el aire.. que ella lo necesita… tiene qe tener su espacio.. - si ..como digas.. si piensas que estarás mejor…

Gracias – con un beso en la mejilla se despidió de él..- de verdad.. gracias…

No hay de que.. – y se marchó

Bien hermione… a la biblioteca … a ver si te relajas… - me acerqué a la repisa y encontré un libro que curiosamente nunca había leído wow!! Quien lo diría… en fin.. estaba solo.. al fondo.. y a bastante altura… pero que importa…

La chica tomó un banco y obtuvo como pudo el libro…, era negro encuerado con bordes dorados , Narraciones de un licántropo… genial.. este tema me tiene obsesionada… de cualquier modo esto será interesante… me senté en el banco y busqué el autor.. pero me encontré que además de ser un libro inédito.. si.. era el único en su especie.. escrito a mano… no poseía el nombre del autor.. claro y que esperabas? Que tuviera el nombre? Ilusa.. pensó para sí apenas si se está comenzando a aceptar a los licantropos en la sociedad y este texto tendrá unos 20 años… por el estado del libro.. en fin…

El destino así lo quiso… me ha condenado sin embargo me ha dado la mayor felicidad que he podido conocer en mi vida… es ella… hoy apareció… , como de la nada…, cura mi dolor y alivia mi corazón, es la fuerza que me da esta sonrisa que cargo y la felicidad que al fin he encontrado… si retrocediera unas páginas, cosa que no haré, podría encontrar lo que fui… un ser maldito al que nadie quiere por ser lo soy… un maldito hombre lobo.. me pregunto porque no puedo volver atrás.. porque no puedo cambiar lo sucedido… si tan solo pudiese…., si tan solo pudiese….

Y así la chica se internó en una infinita lectura.. del mejor libro que hubiese tenido en sus manos.. no era ficción como esas tontas novelas que leían sus amigas y que bueno…secretamente también las leía… ni un texto que te enseñase conocimientos de ambiente.. era un libro que todos deberían leer!!! Es un libro que te enseña el sufrimiento que puede llegar a sentir alguien al que con palabras puedes dañar… es definitivamente un libro que no debería estar abandonado en una biblioteca…

El día la alcanzó sacándola de sus sueños…,

No puede ser!!!! Me quedé dormida!!!, menos mal que desperté a tiempo… - al bajarse del banco n libro cayó al suelo…- oh.. este libro.. , no era costumbre de ella hurtar un libro.. después de todo lo devolvería… pero… quería que fuera su secreto.. estaba segura que nadie lo había leído en años… - solo espero que no me descubran… - guardó el libro en su bolso.. y se fue a encontrar con sus amigos...

Al llegar al gran comedor…

- Será posible que remus lo haya pasado igual?, habrá encontrado en su vida alguien como ámbar? .. sí.. así se llamaba la joven del libro… la que pudo darle toda esa felicidad… quizás ella pudiera dársela…, al ir pensando en esto… se tropezó con malfoy.. con Lucius malfoy.. que a su vez hablaba con su hijo… y así será el plan.. el viaje no será difícil.. ya sabes tu misión…

Plaff!! – demasiado tarde.. había chocado con él…

¿ Qué crees que haces asquerosa sangre-sucia?

Primero que nada no le he faltado el respeto como para que se tome las atribuciones de tratarme así.. aunque claro… la ordinariez la lleva usted en la sangre no?

Insolente, te aprovechas porque sabes de tu protección, la del anciano, pero eso ahora da igual , dime que oíste!!!!

Disculpe señor pero el profesor Dumbledore también se merece su respeto, y no oí nada – dijó armándose de autocontrol

Vete al demonio, me interesa un carajo lo que tú y el abuelo puedan hacer o decir… lo importante es lo que yo haré pues no te creo .

Y que hará llamará a voldemort para que me venga a matar?

Y te atreves a pronunciarlo asquerosa? Te dejaré una tarea y antes de hacer lo que haré…. Te informo que sí.. el señor tenebroso es mucho mas poderoso que tu adorado vejete…

La chica apretó el libro entre sus manos y vió elevarse la varita del rubio.. no había donde huir puso el libro ante sí como método de protección a lo que un obliviate era enviado por la varita y un expelliarmus desde su mano… lo último que vio fue a draco pronunciando algo por lo bajo y al padre desapareciendo….

* * *

**Bien, que les pareció??  
porfavor, háganmelo saber en sus reviews n.n  
necesito de ellos desesperadamente.. u.u  
porfavor no seas cruel y hazme feliz si?  
solo debes darle a GO  
y escribir cualquier tontera que me deje contenta xD aunque sea sólo una  
carita feliz o una triste en su defecto u.u  
porfa!!! xD  
**  
**AGRADECIMIENTOS:**

**Claus **: Hola!! n.n primero que nada muchas gracias por leerme y mas aún por dejarme un review n.n  
tengo una adicción a ellos n.n  
En serio has seguido mis histórias??? muchas pero muchas gracias , me haces mucha ilu n.n  
espero disculpes mi tardanza.. es que como dije al inicio llevo una vida de 40 horas y el día sólo  
lleva 24 u.u o.O  
XD u.u en realidad, desearía poder publicar a cada momento todos los días u.u , espero no  
haber perdido tu ineterés u.u  
cuídate mucho sí??? esperaré ansiosa por tu review n.n

**Yedra phoenix** : Hola niña!!!! sabes? yo tengo mucha suerte de tenerte como lectora n.n en verdad, recuerdo  
perfectamente el día que obtuve tu primer review alá en LWDH, es extraño de creer.. lo sé .  
xD sucede que yo había visto tu nick por otros lados y siempre me había llamado la atención  
entónces cuando ví tu review me alegré mucho, pero he de reconocer que jamás pensé que  
me seguirías por todos lados n.n te adoro!!!!  
Ahora si yendo al review xD (( lo siento.. es que se me vino el recuerdo y como escritora  
que creo ser , tengo la necesidad de escribirlo todo.. xD )) Espero que aún recuerdes de que va  
esto luego de toda mi tardanza u.u  
Estaré esperando tu review n.n cuídate mucho!!!!

**Ralye.Rickman.Snape** : Hola!!!! un gusto tenerte por acá también!! n.n espero me disculpes por demorar tanto...  
ojalá nu te hayas olvidado de la história u.u , muchas gracias por tomarte el tiempo  
de leerme y aún dejarme un review!! n.n me emociono.. xD  
En serio, gracias por pasarte por aquí n.n , espero que te guste este nuevo chap n.n  
Cuídate mucho!!!!!!

**mariitalupin** : Aish!!!! lo siento mucho!!!!! primer review que obtengo de tí y mira como lo devuelvo  
tardándome un mes en publicar u.u , espero me disculpes u.u y ojalá no hayas olvidado  
de que iba la história u.u , muchas gracias por leerme y por dejar review si?  
espero leer otro review tuyo , a ver que te pareció el nuevo trozo n.n  
cuídate mucho!!!!

**Covi **: Mi niña!!!!! como gozas de saber que sucede!!!! xDDDD , muchas gracias por tus  
constantes reviews n.n , en realidad.. me parece que te has leído cuanta cosa se  
me ocurre.. xDD te adoro! espero no haberte perdido por la tardanza u.u , intentaré que no vuelva a ocurrir u.u  
cuídate mucho mucho si???

**Sevkrissrem** : WOW!!!!! muchas gracias por tu opinión n.n, pero no me digas eso que me haces ilu n.n , es un agrado para mí el que te hayas pasado también por esta história n.n muchas pero muchas gracias por tus reviews n.n me animan mucho n.n , espeor seguir viéndote por aquí y que recuerdes de que iba la história porque he tardado casi un mes en actualizar u.u me siento horriblemente culpable u.u pero como expliqué en el inicio... he tenido problemas de tiempo horribles u.u , bueno, cuídate mucho si??? que estés bien n.n

**Mia Potter Granger** : aish que linda!!!! muchas gracias.. en serio te preocupaste cuando dije que no escribiría más? en realidad no creía que hubiese personas que realmente lo sintieran u.u eso me hace muy feliz n.n , ojalá me disculpes por la tardanza u.u en realidad me pasé esta vez u.u , espero te guste el trozo de hoy.. cuídate mucho si??  
estaré a la espera de tu review n.n

**Sucubos** : Hola!!! muchas gracias por el review primero que nada n.n , por otro lado me siento horriblemente culpable.. me pediste que actualizara pronto y tardé una infinidad en publicar u.u no me iré al cielo u.u , espero que no me odies u.u , lo siento de verdad u.u , a cambio, espero que te gustase el trozo de hoy , prometo no volver a tardar tanto n.n .  
Cuídate mucho mucho mucho, espero ver tu review eh? xD n.n

**LECTORES QUE NO POSTEAN** : Sé que están por los stats n.n xD los he descubierto!!!!! xD sí, lo sé.. es que soy nueva en la página y he descubierto hace poco esta opción xD bueno, de cualquier modo muchas gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leerme n.n aunque sería una mentirosa si dijese que no me gustaría que postearan n\\\n vamos posteen si? xD bueno.. si no no importa... (( si importa!!! xD )) pero se les re-quiere igual!!!!  
cuídense mucho si?? n.n

* * *

QUE TENGAN UN MARAVILLOSO DÍA!!!!!!

ESPERARÉ SUS REVIEWS SI???

VAMOS!!! XDDDDDDDDD


	3. 3º El obsequio

**Hola queridas lectoras... primero que nada he de pedirles disculpas por mi excesiva demora...  
pero realmente me he visto sin nadas de tiempo y debido a mi rutina.. cada vez que poseo un minutito lo duermo... sólo puedo decirles que no las he olvidado y que lejos de mi intención está abandonar el ff.. sólo que he tenido ciertas dificultades u.u**

**Pero aquí estoy nuevamente y espero seguir sabiendo de ustedes en los reviews si?**

**Cuídense mucho, un beso con todo el corazón!**

* * *

**En el chap anterior...**

_La chica apretó el libro entre sus manos y vió elevarse la varita del rubio.. no había donde huir puso el libro ante sí como método de protección a lo que un obliviate era enviado por la varita y un expelliarmus desde su mano… lo último que vio fue a draco pronunciando algo por lo bajo y al padre desapareciendo…._

* * *

- Disculpa…

- …

- Hey…

- Oh.. disculpa no te oí….¿quien eres? No me parece conocerte…-dijo una pelirroja despampanante.

- Esto… me llamo ….

- Oh.. veo que ya tiene una amiga señorita – comentó la joven enfermera

- Ambas se sonrieron realmente.. se habían agradado

- Como ya debes saber ella es la prefecta de gryffindor …

- ¿Cómo?

- Diculpa? – respuso nuevamente la enfermera…

- Gryffindor? Que es .. eso? O él?

- Las dos mujeres restantes se miraron preocupadas….

- Hija mía recuerdas algo?

- No.. sólo que… había cojido este libro…. Y….caminaba….a mi clase…

- Bueno.. eso no es mucho…

- ¡me permites ver tu libro?- preguntó la pelirroja – quizás tenga algo que ver.. nunca se sabe…en el mundo muggle…

- Muggle?

- Eh…. Esto….

- La enfermera le quedó mirando.. – será mejor que calle .. le agradecería mucho si fuese por el profesor dumbledore señorita.

- Por supuesto dijo la chica dejando el libro en el velador… - Nos vemos –

- La puerta se cerró y inició el interrogatorio.

- Bien chica…¡cual es tu nombre? – preguntó con el fichero en la mano

- Eh…. Para serle sincera no lo recuerdo….

- La joven enfermera miró sobre sus gafas preocupada – y dime entonces… ¿Qué es lo último que recuerdas?

- Pues.. me acuerdo de haberme dormido en la biblioteca de mi colegio… y…. ah.. me encontré con este libro en las piernas.. supongo que lo estaba leyendo – contestó extendiéndoselo a ella

- Pero hija mía.. el libro está en blanco….

- ¿Qué, no puede ser.. lo leía esta mañana…

- Pues me temo que ha cometido un error…

- No!..., yo lo leía… - refutaba convencida la castaña mientras hojeaba y hojeaba el libro

- …

TOC-TOC

- Pase profesor dumbledore…

- Muchas gracias Poppy

- ¿Poppy?

- Sí, porqué? – interrogó la enfermera

- No nada…, es que se llama igual a la encargada de cuidados de mi colegio… pero ella es mucho mayor… - afirmó no tan segura… , tenían un parecido… , pero la señora pomfrei no tenía hijas…. Que extraño…

- Buenos días – saludó el profesor atrayendo la atención de la joven

- Oh… discul….pe…

Unos pasos mas atrás llegó su nueva amiga…y jefa de gryffindor.

- Perdonen.. pero puedo ayudar en algo mas o debo retirarme?

- Espere un momento señorita evans, tengo que tratar un tema con usted luego de solucionar el asunto con la señorita Granger.

- ¿ cómo dijo¿ Acaso usted sabe quien és?

- Claro! Mi nombre es…

- Señorita- cortó el profesor de forma serena y casual…¡ se siente en condiciones de acompañarme a mi despacho? – preguntó bajo la reprobatoria mirada de la enfermera

- Eh.., sí, claro…

- Señorita evans.. , le rogaría fuese a las 3:35 a mi despacho si?, porfavor mantenga presición.. será importante…

- Por supuesto profesor.., bien… me retiro…

- Así se marcharon ambos al despacho…

- Y dime…hermione

- Hermione? Así es como me llamo?

- Bueno.. , de hecho pensé que lo habías recordado en la enfermería….

- Pues… había recordado otro nombre….

- Si?, cual?

- Ámbar…

- Oh…, ya veo…, de cualquier modo - Cucuruchos de limones arrugados - como decía… de cualquier modo, - dijo mientras subían por la gárgola- iba a pedirte que cambiases de nombre… - pasa….

- Gracias- fue lo único que supo contestar la castaña…-¿profesor quien era la chica pelirroja que estaba sentada en la camilla del lado?, la chica pelirroja…

- Ah… bueno, es una larga história….¿recuerdas que eres bruja? – soltó despreocupadamente

- Eh…, si se refiere a los recuerdos en los que sujeto una … ejem… eh…¿varita? Y no entiendo el porqué… pues.. si.. , no.. bueno… supongo que… si….

- Oh.. vaya confusión señorita….

- Lo siento..

- No se preocupe…, tendremos una charla en la que le explicaré todo, … mientras.. ¿desea una grajea?

- ¿grajea?

El profesor por primera vez en muchos años se mostró alarmadísimo…, el mismo se había avisado, eso sucedería… pero las cosas no debían ser así...

¿ Que habrá pasado esta vez, que no sucedió antes?

- Eh… perdón?

- Oh.. no nada… - se excusó el director- pensaba en voz alta…

- Ah… , grajea decía usted?

- Oh si…, son unos caramelos de extraños sabores… coja uno , vamos

- La chica lo miró desconfiada…, pero tomó uno – wow!!! Riquísimo….

- En verdad?

- Eh.. no…., de hecho era de …. Pelos de halcón…

- Jeje… sospechaba que había algo extraño – comentó ya mas calmado…- Y bien señorita, lo que sucede es que yo fui avisado personalmente de que… no espere… primero dígame si sabe lo que es hogwarts, muggle, gryffindor, Slytherin, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw…

- Eh…., no quiero que dude de mis capacidades sr, pero… no sé de lo que me habla…

- Vaya, bueno…, no sé si esto será lo mas sabio, pero he de pedirle.. que me dé 30 minutos conmi… con mi .. amigo… y le rogaría me esperase en el pasillo, luego tendremos una charla extensísima…

- Ningún problema profesor.., esto… disculpe – preguntó al llegar a la manilla y él director ya no estaba a su vez que la chimenea se tornaba de un verde siendo que debería ser roja – estoy viendo cosas, de cualquier modo, este lugar es muy lindo…

* * *

Gran comedor

* * *

- Como puede ser esto posible, jóvenes de 17 años y son unos inmaduros impresionantes!!, ahora díganme quién fue.

- …

- Nada eh? Ni siquiera usted me va a dar una explicación señor Lupin?

- Es…. Es que… - no tiene caso , dijo para sí – lo siento, es que la culpa fue mía…

- Sirius, james y peter abrieron los ojos desmesuradamente , y sus dos verdaderos amigos corearon la verdad a los cuatro vientos, - disculpe señora – asumió sirius – pero fui yo. , a la vez que james decía lo mismo …

- Ah.. , claro, ya veo… - exclamó molesta la sr. McGonagall , bien, si es así…, alguien debe ir a darle una explicación al director… y el mas decente de ustedes es el señor Lupin, por lo que mientras el habla con su director ustedes , ustedes TRES, exclamó mientras dejaban solo a peter atemorizado…, - demonios! –

- Al tiempo que remus se traumaba, nunca había escuchado algo así de su profesora…

- Oh.. remus sigues aquí – dijo luego de un carraspeo del aludido – bien ve ….

Así remus se fue caminando hasta encontrarse que como siempre sucedía no se sabía la contraseña…, estaba por marcharse cuando la gárgola emite un sonido y comienza a dar paso a una mujer hermosa, que por los efectos parecía que bajase del cielo…, era lo más parecido que había visto a un ángel en su vida… era ella…

Mientras la chica bajaba, desvió su mirada al infinito y no notó la mirada de un jóven que la observaba, cuando el descenso acabó ella elevó sus ojos al frente y se topó con remus…

- Oh, disculpa , yo no quise…. que lindo es este chico

- No tienes porqué, descuida - dijo luego del casi tropiezo que tuvieron…

- Eh…

- …

- ¿ Como te llamas? – preguntó el chico luego de un arranque de valor

- Pues, … no estoy segura¿ Como era que me dijo ese señor que me llamaba? … pero creo que… no tiene caso, dile lo primero que se te venga a la mente tu eres mi mente ¬¬ oh cierto, pues.. ¬¬ no sirves para nada , me llamo ámbar ¿ámbar? sí, ámbar ¿ y tú?

- Me llamo, Remus … ¿ pero porqué dices no estar segura de tu nombre? – preguntó interesado…

- Luego de charlar bastante tiempo, en él que ella le contó lo poco que recordaba…, y él , el motivo de su visita a la oficina…

- Ah, con que eres un chico problema?

- El joven esbozó una sonrisa, (N/A una muy linda por cierto )

- Algo así…, digamos que tengo unos amigos muy "activos"

- Ambos sonrieron sin saber bien que decir…

- ¿Lees mucho?

- Eh… ¿disculpa?

- Por el libro que cargas…, se ve inmenso….

- Pues para ser sincera sí…, pero este libro está en blanco…

- Oh…, osea que escribes también?

- ¿También?

- Sí, yo quiero comenzar a escribir un libro sobre…. Sobre algo …- dijo mientras instintivamente agachaba la cabeza….

- ¿Estás bien remus?

- Sí, no te preocupes… - dijo auto-reconfortándose mentalmente… ¿ y dime., tu que piensas escribir ahí?

- ¿yo? ., pues sinceramente este libro decía algo… pero luego de un accidente se borró, si quieres te lo obsequio, para que escribas…

- ¿De verdad?

- Por su…

- Bien señorita gra..ámbar…puede volver al despacho y .. oh.. señor lupin…pues cual es el honor de su visita¿? – preguntó mofándose, ya que el hombre-lobo pasó toda su vida prácticamente en ese despacho disculpando a sus amigos..y porque no admitirlo.. a él también…

- Señor, la profesora McGonagall ...

- Entiendo…, le importaría si esta vez lo omitimos?, es que me encuentro en un momento un tanto revuelto…

- No se preocupe señor, gracias por su comprensión, hasta luego profesor dumbledore, adiós ámbar!

- Y así el muchacho volvió a su sala común sin dejar de abrazar el libro que su nueva amiga le había dado…, pero es como si la hubiese estado esperando….

- Vaya que se me hizo eterno el camino!!!!!

- Lunático!! Hasta que al fin llegas! – le gritó canuto lanzándose sobre él

- Canuto deja al pobre lunático respirar xD – repuso el azabache

- Amigos tengo algo que contarles….

- Oh mira nuestro pequeño se ha enamorado!!!! – dijo black

- Jaja ¬¬U ¿ tanto se me nota? Osea… quise decir que … T.T

- Jwuajwuawauwjajwauwauwjauwjaujwa – sus amigos se destornillaban de la risa

- Bien, no me he enamorado.. pero he conocido a una chica muy linda

- Al fin serás un merodeador como merlin manda!

Los tres rieron del comentario del futuro fugitivio

- Bien chicos… ya se han reído bastante de mí y yo ya he dicho lo que sentía.. así que si no les importa iré a mi habitación…

- ¿Con este sol?

- Sí – fue lo único que dijo el joven licantropo

- Y bien…, lo hemos perdido…,

- ¿Qué dices?

- Que se va a enamorar…

- Tu sabes como es sirius…, siempre lo deja por miedo…

- Sí, pero algún día se cansará….

- Así ambos se fueron con las citas que tenían fijadas…uno a ravenclaw y el otro a hufflepuff…

* * *

Remus en la habitación

* * *

- Ufff… al fin ha llegado el momento …. Comenzaré este libro…

- Narraciones de un licántropo – le tituló.( N/A : Para los que no sean observadores, así se llamaba el libro que hermione había tomado en la biblioteca antes de que el viaje en el tiempo ocurriera… , como viajó en el tiempo , nada de lo que el libro decía había sido escrito, motivo por el que ahora está en blanco , sin embargo acaba de comenzar a escribirse…)

- Bueno, lo obvio …, como bien dice el título soy un licántropo…, era un niño cuando todo pasó , sería mentira si dijese que recuerdo como fue…, pero si recuerdo el dolor que sentí, como el dolor que aún siento … hay heridas que nunca curan completamente…, y dolerán por siempre…soy un maldito por azar, porque justo yo… cual habrá sido mi error para que algo así me sucediese…, aún no entiendo que fue o si estoy pagando por adelantado un mal que no he cometido, solo pienso que no es justo y también como habría sido si ese día no hubiese salido…, me arrepiento tanto… si tan solo pudiera volver en el tiempo…, si tan solo pudiera…

El chico sufría bastante…, no había sido su culpa y haría de ese libro su vida, ahí se desahogaría y dejaría sus memorias para que otros licántropos que pasaran por hogwarts se sintieses acompañados, y supieran que no eran los únicos, y ojalá si algún día volvía al colegio desearía encontrar la respuesta a su pregunta… ¿por qué?

* * *

Her…ámbar y el director

* * *

- Bien señorita, quiero que sepa que ya hablé mi amigo y llegamos al acuerdo que claramente algo cambió…, sin embargo necesitamos saber que hechizo la trajo hasta acá…dígame¿es usted conocedora de él?

- Eh…¿hechizo?

- Vaya… creo que debe pasar por la enfermería primero, tenemos que intentar recuperar su memoria, hay una poción que le servirá pero usted debe buscar por si sola…

- Comprendo… dijo... poción ¿?

- Vamos …

- Ok.

Así llegaron hasta la enfermería (N/A ahora pondré unos pensamientos de albus…, para que veamos la contraparte ) pero qe habrá sucedido? Mi yo del futuro dijo que estas cosas podían pasar…, pero no es normal…y menos en este tiempo.. justamente en este tiempo…, deberé cambiar su apellido también…

- Un momento – pidió antes de entrar

- Si señor?

- Sucede que yo tengo conocimiento de su nombre real, pero gente del ahora presente le conocerá en el futuro, por lo que además dígame un apellido que sea de su agrado…

- Eh… el que quiera, me es indiferente…

- Pues no puedo yo hacer que la llamen por cualquier nombre, escoja usted … por mientras solo conteste ámbar …

- Gracias.

- No hay porqué.. ahora, adentro…- Srta pomfrei…¿ya está lista?

- Si profesor- repuso la joven enfermera

- Pues bien señorita, la dejo aquí tengo conocimiento de usted.. oh.. no tiene caso.. mañana cuando haya recordado conversaremos si? – terminó diciendo a causa de la expresión de la castaña

- Me parece. Hasta luego

- Hasta mañana ámbar…

- Ámbar?

- Sí, es el nombre que he escogido…

- Lindo… , ahora recuéstese y tome esta poción , le digo desde ya que tendrá una muy mala noche así que no se asuste si se siente mal…

- Oh.. que alentadora..

- Lo siento, peor es mentirte

- Si tiene razón , muchas gracias

- De nada, es mi trabajo…

Y así se retiró la enfermera dejando a una hermione que no entendía nada de nada y debía tomarse una cosa extraña que lanzaba burbujas….

- Asquerosas burbujas – maldijo por lo bajo luego de tragarse el contenido del frasco

Se enfrascó en un sueño que la transportó a su vida… era como vivir tu vida nuevamente pero en tercera persona… se vio conociendo a harry, engañando a fluffy el perro de tres cabezas, harry jugando su primer partido de quidditch, ron comiendo, su familia, su tiempo … y así fue avanzando la noche hasta encontrarse con un hombre… un hombre de unos 36 años, pero que representaba unos 28 debido a su condición claro!!! Ese hombre era un hombre lobo..., sus ojos dorados la dejaron intrigada…¿Quién era él? Sentía que muchas cosas se le quedaban en el tintero… pero sabía que así sería… hubo muchas aventuras olvidadas por las que tendría que trabajar más si quería recordar y con ese pensamiento abrió los ojos siendo inmediatamente cegada por un rayo de luz solar que entraba por un gran ventanal… cuando se acostumbró a la luz notó que habían personas a su alrededor…

- Ha despertado profesor, déjeme revisarla y luego se la "presto" – recargó mucho la voz en esa palabra – para que le haga las respectivas preguntas…y luego la trae de vuelta….

Entre sonrisas el profesor accedió y esperó pacientemente…

* * *

Pasillo...

* * *

- PERO QUE HAN HECHO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! – se escuchó por todo el colegio.

* * *

Hola!!!!!

Queridas lectoras nuevamente les pido disculpas por mi retraso.. espero les haya agradado el trozo que es bastante largo n.n xD  
Un beso con todo el corazón.

Agradecimientos.

**Sucubos** : Hola!!! Muchas gracias por tu review.. perdona la tardanza si?, espero ver tu próximo comentario ok? Cuídate mucho!!!

**Covi ** : Covi!! xD tiene sus ventajas haberme conocido en LWDH .. como allí llevaba un poco mas que acá.. xD cuídate mucho ninia y gracias por tus reviews de seimpre...

**Nachita** : Hola ninia!.. muchas pero muchas gracias por tu review.. espero que la demora no haya hecho que olvidases el ff u.u cuídate mucho y espero ver algún otro review tuyo eh? n.n

**Yedraphoenix**: Gracias como siempre mi ninia.. siemprew apoyándome.. te adoro ninia! cuídate y bueno.. ya sabes.. espero saber de tí pronto n.n

**Galazoel** : hola! wow!! gracias por leerme aquí tb... espero perdones mi demora u.u cuídate mucho y espero que el trozo sea de tu agrado... n.n

**Tama ** : Hola!!!! primero que nada muchas gracias por leer... disculpa todo lo que te he hecho esperar u.u, espero te agrade la actualización . Cuídate y deja review si? xD n.n

**LECTORES QUE NO POSTEAN**: Muchas gracias tb! sé de su existencia por los stas.. no les gustaría dejarme un review?? xDDDD bueno.. no pasa nada si no.. pero porfa. me harían muy feliz si lo hicieran ... n.n Un beso con todo el corazón!!

Cuídense!!!


End file.
